Silence is Golden
by lingall
Summary: Hermione heads back to school for 7th year on the Hogwarts Express without Ron or Harry.  Ron offers to see her off at the train.


It was quiet. Too quiet. The clock ticked loudly as Hermione glanced at the wall clock for the tenth time in the last five minutes. It was 9:05, where was he? She looked down at her parchment and re-read the last paragraph to herself.

_I am very excited about returning to finish my last year of schooling and sitting for my N.E.W.T. exams. I will be arriving on the train and meet with the new Prefects. In closing, thank you again for your confidence in me and my ability to handle both my new responsibilities and privileges. _

_Sincerely, Hermione J. Granger_

"Thank you for waiting patiently," she said to the owl perched on her windowsill. She tied the parchment to its leg and said. "Headmistress McGonagall, Hogwarts if you please". With a quick jerk of it's feathered head the owl plunged out of the window, swooping just over the roof of the garage and then was gone from sight.

She stared down at the back garden with its neatly manicured hedge and trimmed rose bushes. The leaves in the maple were fluttering in the gentle warm autumn breeze. Hermione smiled as she thought how good it was to still have a home to come home to, even if it would just be for short visits and vacations. Just then she heard a small pop and then right in the middle of the back lawn stood Ron Weasley. He looked around as if someone was about to sneak up on him, ran his hands through his hair and then proceeded toward the gate that led to the front of the house.

"_He's finally here_." Hermione craned her head out the window to watch him enter through the gate and drop out of her view. She hurried to grab her beaded handbag and took one last look around her room. It was much better to leave it knowing that she could come back for school holidays instead of and leaving on another harrowing quest involving camping, bad food, dark wizards and the like.

"Almost forgot." With a flick of her wand her trunk snapped shut and levitated towards the door. Opening her small blue satchel wide she slowly guided the trunk inside. With a distant, dull thud, it reached the bottom of the bag. With a satisfied smile she grabbed the doorknob and jerked the door open to nearly crash headlong into her Mother.

"Oh" exclaimed Mrs. Granger as she came face to face with her daughter. "I was just coming up to let you know that Ron's here. He's waiting for you down in the foyer. I can't get him to come into the living room and sit down."

"Thanks Mum," said Hermione as she headed down the hall to the stairs.

She could hear Ron and her Dad talking about something. As she hit the bottom step Ron turned to look at her. He smiled broadly and looked quite relieved to have an excuse to end his conversation with Mr. Granger.

"Ron was telling me how busy things have been at the shop, with the start of school and all, "said Mr. Granger. "Seems like Ron is shaping up to be quite a good businessman, Hermione."

Hermione could only continue to smile as she walked over to them, slid her arm around Ron's waist and proceeded to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I've missed you," she whispered into his ear.

"I've missed you too." he answered in a similar hushed tone.

"Well, Mum, Dad, we best be off," stated Hermione in a matter of fact tone.

"I need to be on the train early to meet the new Prefects, help the first years etc.," stated Hermione. She knew full well that they could apparate directly to train station and it would only take moments to board the train. It was early and she wanted to spend her remaining time, alone, with Ron.

"Be careful and write as soon as you're settled," said Elizabeth Granger as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I will," said Hermione.

"We'll miss you," said John Granger as he placed a quick kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Thanks Dad. Well, off we go. We'll just apparate from the back garden," said Hermione as she pulled Ron by the hand toward the French doors that led from the living room out to the back patio.

"Bye," said Ron quickly as they excited the house.

"That boy is awfully quiet isn't he," remarked John.

"Yes he is." commented Elizabeth. "It's the quiet ones that always surprise you."

John wondered, "What do you mean by that dear?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." said Elizabeth as she slid her arm around her husband's waist. "Just know that they're very happy." She smiled at her husband who still looked a bit confused.

Hermione continued to pull Ron across the back garden right behind the tiny shed painted a pale shade of green to match the main house.

"Why do we have to go all the way back here Hermione?"

"So they can't see us."

"But they already know we're going to apparate, they've seen us do that before."

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione was kissing him. It took him a moment, but he soon caught on and closed his eyes and pulled her tightly against his body.

"That's what I didn't want them to see," said Hermione, a bit breathless.

* * *

"_I'll write every day."_

"_No you won't"_

"_Ok, I'll write once a week."_

_Just as the train whistle blew, "I need to talk to you about something..." _

"_What"_

"_Ron, I have some great news…"_

"_Hermione, love, I need to go… I've got to go, I'll owl you soon." _

Hermione leaned back against the seat. She crossed her arms, feeling a sudden chill.

_I can't believe I waited to tell him my news, oh well; I'll just surprise him in my letter_.

Before long the train had pulled into the station. Steam billowed around the windows of her compartment and she heard the familiar sound of Hagrid's voice calling the first years. Hermione grabbed her bag and opened the compartment door. She smiled at the chaos before her.

"Do you need some help?" Hermione called to a young student bearing a confused look.

"No, I'm just looking for my lost toad," said the boy.

Hermione chuckled. "Do you want me to help you look?"

"I think he can find someone else to help him," came a voice from the shadows.

Hermione turned on a dime, wand drawn, "Who's there!"

"No need to stun me, Hermione, I promise I'm harmless," stated Ron.

The young student shook this head and went off quickly in the other direction.

Hermione ran to Ron, nearly running him before pulling him into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just offering to walk you to your carriage like any respectable boyfriend."

"What a wonderful idea."

Ron paused, he put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, pushing her back to look at her face.

"It feels like I'm wasting time if I'm not with you. I don't know how I'm going to wait three whole weeks before I can see you again," said Ron.

"How about walking me all the way to the gate, Professor McGonagall said I could go get settled in at my dorm for a bit and just pop down at the end of the feast to walk the new Gryffindor's up to the tower. I'm in no rush, and I have something important to tell you," said Hermione.

He cut her off with a kiss. She felt that odd and still uncomfortable jerk as the darkness around her deepened and began to spin. In a moment she was standing at the main gates to the Hogwarts. The first of the carriages, drawn by the black thestrals, were making the turn through the gates.

"Now we've got even more time to say goodbye," said Ron as he leaned in for another kiss and proceeded to pull her further back from the path under a large tree.

"Ron, there's something I was trying to tell you at the train station earlier."

"I know, I love you too."

"No, that's not it."

"You don't love me anymore? Well, I guess I'll be off then." he joked, taking a step backward to lean up against the tree.

"No silly, yes, I love you."

"I know that. Good." He pulled her close and began nuzzling at her neck.

"Stop that, I can't think straight when you do that."

"Exactly the point."

"Ron, please."

"Oh alright, but it better be unbelievably important because this is cutting into the very limited and valuable time remaining to keep you from thinking straight this evening." Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked like she was going to speak.

"Okay, I'm listening" said Ron.

"Well you know, as Head Girl I'll have extra responsibilities."

"Yes. You're not worried are you?"

"No. But I received a note from Professor, oh Headmistress McGonagall right before I left."

"She's not giving you more work is she? I think I'll barely be able to tear you away from your studies as it is Hermione."

"No, not more work, more privileges."

"Privileges? What do you mean?"

"Well, you already know about having my own dorm, but she said that since I'm legally of age, and for all our help in the war, that I could have some more freedom to come and go."

"You mean like apparating out of Hogwarts whenever you'd like? Maybe right into my bedroom, say very late in the evening, when everyone is already asleep?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "No! Despite all the damage to Hogwarts you STILL cannot apparate in or out," he scolded, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, why would any of these new privileges be of interest to me? he smirked.

"For one, the fact that if I'm keeping up with my work and I don't have Head Girl responsibilities that I can walk right out this gate each evening as long as I am back in my dorm by midnight".

His eyes went wide with the realization. They weren't going to have to wait three weeks to see each other again. His mind was turning thinking of what he and Hermione could do with all of those free evenings.

"Hello...Ron...lost you there for a minute didn't I. Ron, so where were we?"

"I think we were right about here." as he leaned in to kiss her again.

He was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. It seemed like the best thing to do even though he knew there would be many more tomorrows in their future. Many more evenings to be spent just like this.

"I need to write a lengthy thank you letter to Minister Shacklebolt for having the wisdom to make McGonagall the new Headmistress."

Hermione smiled. She knew that she only had a few more minutes before she needed to head up to the castle. She tried not to allow herself to be swept into the moment, but it couldn't be helped. She reminded herself to stop thinking so much. She was confident in the knowledge that she could easily manage to meet him like this, for a repeat performance, at least three or four evenings per week.

It was quiet, but this time Hermione had a damn good reason for keeping her mouth shut, no need to break this kind of silence.

This kind of silence is golden.


End file.
